Duelo
by CinthyaBMP
Summary: Hiccup pasa por las etapas del duelo tras la muerte de su padre. Y descubre a su alma gemela en el reja: Toothcup Respuesta para Reto #10: Fuck the Canon del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.


_**Respuesta para Reto #10: Fuck the Canon del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.**_

 **Uff me quebré la cabeza por muchos días antes de decidir que hacer, cuando llego la idea fue solo de investigar sobre las etapas del duelo. Es un tema delicado y que me gustaría ampliar, pues en la película paso rápido por temas de tiempo. Así que me tome la libertad de escribirlo.**

 **Advertencia: Slash, pareja Toothcup (Toothless x Hiccup). Mención (mucha) de la muerte de Stoick.**

Lo primero que sintió fue la sorpresa del momento, ¿cómo fue que el hombre más valiente que conocía murió así? ¿porque su familia nunca podría estar completa? ¿porque la vida fue tan injusta?.

Después de la sorpresa inicial le siguió la tristeza y el dolor de perder a su padre, tal vez no fueron tan cercanos como le hubiera gustado, pero era su padre. Tantos años buscando su aceptación y solo pudo disfrutarla por cinco años. Ahora todo eso parecía un suspiro en comparación a lo que le esperaba. Años, toda una vida, sin volver a ver a su padre.

Sintió a su madre a su lado, ella estaba igual de sorprendida y triste como Hiccup. Ambos sabían que Stoick no volvería jamas, una cosa era saber que estaría bien en Berk y otra es que nunca lo volverían a ver. Después Astrid lo abrazó y Gobber permaneció de pie viendo a su mas grande amigo.

Entonces paso.

Toothless se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil del jefe de Berk, parecía dispuesto a asegurar que el jefe estuviera muerto. Lo siguiente que Hiccup vio fue la sombra de Drago y el Bewilderbeast detrás de su... amigo. A sus lados los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, solo queda el furia nocturna y el primer jinete de dragones de Berk, ambos frente a frente. El aliento del dragón golpeándolo en la frente, el vikingo con espada en mano listo para defenderse; el dragón, para matar.

El joven vikingo ve como el dragón escupe una bola de plasma, y esta vez no hay quien se pongo en frente para salvarlo.

Hiccup se levanta asustando, con sus pulmones tratando de llenarse de aire. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y hacer descansar su mente. Sabe que Toothless despertó, no necesita voltear a verlo para confirmarlo.

Esa pesadilla volvió a inundar sus recuerdos, lo peor era la sensación que eso dejaba. El saber que todo era real, que su padre no volvería y que ahora es jefe de Berk. Un peso que descansaba sobre sus hombros y que se hacia presente con mas fuerza cada día. Sabe que al final solo son pesadillas, sueños que no pueden hacerle daño. Pero se sienten reales.

Toothless se acerca a su amigo, sabiendo perfectamente que fue lo que lo despertó. Porque es lo mismo que deja sin dormir al furia nocturna, Stoick. Ambos trataban de ignorarlo pero en la noche, cuando el pasado los alcanzaba, una incomodidad se instalaba entre los dos. Y cada noche desde hace unas semanas ha sido diferente, las pesadillas atacan a uno de los dos o a ambos, el deseo de proteger y la culpa se instala en ambos corazones.

Hiccup al notar que el dragón se acercaba a el tomo su espada y se alejó de el. Sin ser del todo consciente de sus acciones y los efectos que estos tenían en su mejor amigo. Toothless solo se alejó, sorprendido del miedo en los ojos del castaño.

Hoy era una de las malas noches, de esas en que uno de los dos deseaba alejar al otro. Toothless deseando proteger al amor de su vida; Hiccup, con el dolor de la traición fresco nuevamente, aun con la ira y la culpa dentro. Esas en que el furia nocturna abandonaba la habitación del vikingo y ninguno volvía a conciliar el sueño.

Valka habló con ambos una vez, tratando de ayudarlos a sanar las heridas que ambos se habían hecho. Ira, la segunda etapa del duelo, según la vikinga es completamente normal sentir frustración y enojo por la muerte de un ser querido. Pero saberlo no ayuda a la pareja.

Hiccup esta furioso con Toothles por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse al alfa; con Drago, por intentar controlar a todos los dragones; con el Bewilderbeast, por controlar a su compañero; pero, sobretodo, consigo mismo. Esta enojado por culpar a Toothless, sabe que el no tiene la culpa de nada, pero no puede evitarlo.

Toothless no puede perdonarse. Sabe el daño que le hizo a Hiccup, aunque no fuera su intención le causo una herida que no sanará fácilmente. Se odia por poner en peligro a su alma gemela, porque sabe que el vikingo es su media naranja. Por sobre todo se enoja por dar un paso adelante y cinco atrás. Empezó a cortejar al joven vikingo, con la ilusión de ganar un poco más de su corazón, pero todo se fue al matar a su padre.

Todo estaba en silencio, todos los presentes contenían el aliento ante lo dicho por el joven jefe y temerosos por la ira de la rubia. Hasta el temido furia nocturna parecía un cachorrito asustado en este momento. Astrid, mas que molesta parecía dolida y triste, fue como un balde de agua helada cayéndole en la cabeza. Sabía que su novio estaba molesto, por no decir furioso, consigo mismo y con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente en un mal día, pero nunca penso escuchar esas palabras.

 _No estoy seguro de amarte._

Nunca había puesto en duda el amor del castaño por ella, pero parece que Hiccup si dudaba de sus sentimientos. A su alrededor todos miraban ansiosos por la respuesta de Astrid, pero no se dejaría ver debil. Y solo salió de la arena rumbo a su casa con una frase.

 _Hablaremos después, Haddock._

Con eso todos sus amigos decidieron no seguirla, solo alguien demasiado idiota, como Snotlout, iría tras la vikinga en este preciso momento. Por su parte el castaño montó en un dragón y salió del lugar rumbo al bosque, necesitaba pensar. Toothless permaneció en la arena viendo como _su_ jinete seguía huyendo de el.

Al final del día, un ataque de ira, y de sinceridad, de parte del jefe rompió el compromiso mas popular de la isla. Los chismes no se hicieron esperar, inventaron mil excusas para el rompimiento cada una mas loca que la anterior, llegando a, incluso, dudar de la fidelidad de la rubia. Todos buscaron un culpable apuntando a Eret, Valka, Astrid, Hiccup y a Toothless.

Así fue como el jefe de la aldea se encerró en su habitación lamentándose cada decisión en su vida. Recordaba a su amiga y ex-novia, sabía que la hirió como nadie había podido, a su madre, que lo esperaba abajo preocupada por su frágil corazón, su padre, dioses si solo el pudiera estar aquí para callar todos los rumores y chismes, y en el culpable de sus dudas, Toothless.

El furia nocturna solo lograba confundirlo mas, lo raro que actuaba antes de que huyeran y encontraran a su mamá, los regalos que el dragón le daba en cada oportunidad y lo protector que es. Incluso ahora, que Hiccup se alejó lo mas que pudo del furia nocturna, Toothless permanecía abajo al lado de Valka y ahuyentando a cualquier curioso que pudiera molestarlo.

A pesar de todas esas muestras de afecto, se sentía solo. Su compañera, la persona con la que estaba a punto de casarse, a la cual amaba desde que era un adolescente, se había ido. Igual que su padre. Y en algún punto su madre también se irá y no puede evitarlo.

Esa verdad se instalo en su cerebro negándose a irse.

Paso las próximas horas y días aceptando esa realidad, su madre, sus amigos y hasta sus aliados morirían tarde o temprano. De un modo u otro sería abandonado por sus compañeros, la muerte no tendría compasión por ellos, por ninguno. Esta idea rondo por cada rincón de su mente, separándose y volviendo a unirse, sin darle tregua, analizando cada posibilidad.

Así pasaron días en los que Hiccup permaneció aislado de todo y todos. Su madre y dragón esperando a que decidiera volver con ellos. Alrededor, muchos de los vikingos esperaban noticias de su jefe.

Después de 3 semanas de permanecer alejado del mundo y de poder pensar en muchas, de verdad muchas, cosas, Hiccup salió de su habitación encontrándose con su madre y su mejor amigo. A penas bajó las escaleras sintió los brazos de su madre y escucho el ronroneo alegre del furia nocturna, ambos se veían aliviados de que el castaño regreso con ellos.

-Nos alegra saber que estas bien, nos tenías preocupados.- Valka sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Lo se, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado los últimos 2 meses.- Hiccup correspondió el abrazo de su madre, dispuesto a disfrutar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

-Eso tambien lo se, no ha sido fácil todo lo que ha pasado. El compromiso, tu padre, ser jefe, yo, ha sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo.- Valka acaricio la mejilla del muchacho antes de darle espacio al alfa.

El dragón espero paciente a que Hiccup le diera un gesto de que se acercara, temeroso de volver a asustarlo como en todas esas noches de pesadillas. El jinete sonrió al ver los nervios del temido dragón.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste, reptil inservible?- Hiccup sonrió al ver como el dragón volvía a su animo normal y se lanzaba contra el. Sentir la presencia y el cariño de su amigo le trajo esa sensación de confianza que tanto necesitaba y tanto le hizo falta las ultimas semanas. -Mamá, necesito hablar un poco con Toothless, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?-

Valka notó el nerviosismo en la voz y en el comportamiento de Hiccup, asintió y salió de la casa dejando solos a ambos jefes. Sabía que algo tenía que estar pasando entre esos dos y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su terco y necio hijo se diera cuenta de las cosas. Al salir vio como algunas miradas se dirigían a su persona, con el claro objetivo de realizar preguntas sobre todo lo que pasaba dentro del hogar del jefe. Valka solo levantó su cabeza, como digna esposa de jefe tribal, mandando a callar a todo aquel que se dispusiera a preguntar por su hijo.

Dentro de la casa ambos jefes, dragón y vikingo, permanecían en un cómodo silencio después de semanas en los que su convivencia había sido incomoda rodeada de un ambiente hostil. El ronroneo del furia nocturna rompía con el silencio del hogar. El calor del fuego en la fogata dio un ambiente cálido y, casi, romántico a la habitación.

-Sabes, te he extrañado bastante estos últimos días. No he logrado sacarte de mi cabeza.- El suave ronroneo de su dragón cambio de tono, dándole una señal de que el otro también pensaba en el y que entendía lo que decía.

-He pensado mucho en todo lo que ha pasado, en los últimos meses incluido lo raro que te comportabas antes de papá.- El jefe sintió como el alfa se tensaba bajó su toque. -Y creo que también en la ruptura de mi compromiso, se porque dije esas palabras. No amo a Astrid, desde hace mas de 4 años no estoy enamorado de ella. Pero estaba demasiado ciego, intentando complacer a mi padre y a toda la isla así que fingí seguir amando a una mujer que no quiero mas que como una amiga y compañera. El punto es, se que estoy enamorado de alguien más. Alguien que me aceptó cuando nadie mas lo hizo, que me ha protegido como nadie y que enfrento al alfa solo por cuidar de mi.- En algún punto del discurso se detuvo el ronroneo del dragón. El alfa solo guardó silencio a la vez que escuchaba atentamente al amor de su vida. -Ahora se que estoy enamorado de ti, te amo Tooth. Y tuvimos que pasar por todo esto para que al fin me diera cuenta de que todo este tiempo fuiste tu, no Astrid ni nadie mas, siempre se trato de nosotros dos.- Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, todos los sentimientos guardados por las ultimas semanas salían a flote.

El furia nocturna se acerco al rostro de Hiccup para lamer las lagrimas y presionar su trompa contra los labios del vikingo. No necesitaban besos o caricias inapropiadas, solo suaves toques que significaban una promesa.

 _Prometo curar tus heridas._

 _Prometo no volver a lastimarte._

 _Prometo amarte y protegerte con mi vida._

 _Prometo que no te abandonare._

 **Hasta aquí mi respuesta, no escribí sobre las 5 etapas del duelo porque una de ellas se mostró en la película. Aquí les dejó las 5 etapas del duelo.**

 **(Les propongo adivinar que etapas escribí, quien adivine se lleva un premio [no pidan dibujos, dibujo peor que un niño de preescolar])**

 **~Negación.  
~Ira.  
~Negociación.  
~Depresión.  
~Aceptación.**


End file.
